The present disclosure relates to a system for compression therapy, and particularly to a system for applying compression to one or more of a person's limbs to promote blood flow. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compression therapy system having inflatable sleeves that couple to one or more of a person's limbs and that are inflated and deflated to promote blood flow.
Sleeves that couple to a person's limbs and that are inflated to promote blood flow are well known. Such sleeves typically have one or more air bladders and associated hoses or tubes leading from the bladder(s) to a pump unit. Conventional pump units are usually stand-alone units that house a pump or other suitable pressure source along with valves, manifolds, pressure sensors and control circuitry that cooperate with the pump to inflate and deflate the associated bladder(s) according to a control algorithm. These pump units are oftentimes placed on a cabinet or a stand next to a bed or other piece of furniture on which a person rests. In recent times, portable pump units that may be carried by a person during compression therapy have been developed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,478,757 and 6,447,467, each of which is entitled Device for Pressurizing Limbs. See, also, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020042583A1, which is entitled Automatic Portable Pneumatic Compression System.